


Moonlight

by serpensort1a



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpensort1a/pseuds/serpensort1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tough kunoichi is not known for her sensitivity… then again, what Sand-nin is? Things like feelings are reserved for those of the Leaf, for those like Sakura. Temari is strong, Sakura is kind. That's just how they are, how they were brought up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for this pairing for a while, and I'm actually pretty happy with the way this came out, even if it is really short.

There is something breathtakingly beautiful about the way the pink hair falls around her face, something that Temari can't quite name. It's in her eyes too, twinkling like clear turquoise sunshine when she smiles compassionately, smoldering deep in the large teal orbs when she downs yet another enemy with her monstrous strength. Her arms hold it too, this strange, ethereal beauty, in the way her bicep curves delicately under pale pink skin to connect to a narrow shoulder… the same shoulder that is home to the arm that, together with its twin, has embraced Temari more times than either could count.

It is in her name, too, Temari realizes. Sakura. Though she's never told anyone, Temari often whispers these three sacred syllables to herself when her lover is miles away. The long-distance thing is hard on the blonde, harder than she will admit… harder than perhaps she can admit. The tough kunoichi is not known for her sensitivity… then again, what Sand-nin is? Things like feelings are reserved for those of the Leaf, for those like Sakura. Temari is strong, Sakura is kind. That's just how they are, how they were brought up to be. And Temari has found that the longing-filled weeks spent apart always make their reunions all the sweeter, all the more beautiful… and she knows all the longing is worth it.

She asked Gaara about it, once. About that infuriatingly unnamable beauty. This was before she and Sakura were together, when the notion of them being a pair was an impossible dream in Temari's mind. She hadn't expected an answer, not really, so when one came, it surprised her. Her little brother had looked her straight in the eye, straight in the soul, and said: "You love her." Temari had laughed there, half-heartedly reminding the Kazekage that, though his observation was cute, it wasn't the answer to the question she had asked. And here, here Gaara had said the words that changed Temari's life.

"No, that is the answer. You love her. What you see in her hair, her eyes, her skin is your love for her reflecting back at you. Like how the moonlight is actually the light of the sun reflecting back on us."

Temari loves Sakura. And as they lay there, tangled together under the sheets, bathed in the reflection of the sun's love for the moon, Temari feels like Sakura should know. "I love you." The pink head stirs, looking up from its place on the blonde's chest. Teal meets teal as their gazes lock, and Temari is amazed to see a smile positively radiating that unearthly beauty spread on her lover's pale, rose-colored lips. Sakura reaches up, stretching to place a tender kiss on Temari's forehead, and then cups Temari's pale cheek with a delicate hand. Resting her face against the blonde's, Sakura breathes "I love you, too, Temari. I love you so much." Temari can feel a drop of wetness hit her cheek, and she knows that Sakura is crying with joy. Grinning, Temari turns her head, and meets Sakura halfway in a kiss.

And had Temari been able to see herself, she would have noticed that at that moment, love radiated off of her in beams of moonlit beauty.


End file.
